Dance On,Step Up
by Don'tThink.JustWrite
Summary: One dance event changed everything for both Loren and Eddie.Eddie,leader of top ranked group,AE7crew meets Loren.Leader of Pink,mysterious group that appears on the scene out of no where.Loren is unlike anyone Eddie has ever seen,what will happen between them & their dance crews?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone:)Another story coming your way:)Hope you guys enjoy!Love you all!Much Lovee!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

I was getting ready for the dance crew competition tonight called "Dance on".

My crew,AE7crew,participated in every single competition there was.

We're the number one dance crew right now,with hundreds of awards.

Yet,something feels missing.

Personally,I'd rather dance on the streets..Just doing want I love,but this will have to do.

Ian,Tyler,Phil,Adam(my best friends)and I decided to start this dance crew years ago.

And we've been dancing ever since.

I put on a black t-shirt,black skinny jeans,electric green suspenders,and electric green sneakers.

I met up with the guys and we made it to the event.

All of the dance battle events were really low-key and secret.

Only the dancers and a few other people knew about them.

"Dance on" was held at an abandon warehouse.

This place might have been abandon,but tonight it was alive.

People dancing,music blasting,lights flashing,and the Dj mc-ing.

All the dancers knew before every event,their crews split up and mingle until the event starts.

This was the first phase of the night,"The run in".

You never know who you'll run into,maybe the leader of your rival's group.

Usually,I never participate in the run in,but tonight I made an exception.

I was walking around until I saw a crowd form around this one girl,she even had a spotlight.

She was wearing a black crop top,black booty shorts,red suspenders,red high-top sneakers,and red headphones.

The crowd surrounded her but she looked like she didn't even notice anyone,her headphones must have been blasting music.

I watched the way she danced and she wasn't your average female dancer.

She wasn't twirling around,she didn't get up on her toes and do ballet.

This girl was popping and locking,dub-stepping,gliding,she even did floor work.

She did what our crew usually does.

I was amazed by this girl,I had to meet her.

Did she have her own crew?Because she may be the something we're missing.

Her long brown hair followed her movements,her hazel eyes focused and filled with life,and her body moving fluidly.

The Dj spoke loudly into the microphone."Everyone the run in is over!Go find your groups and the rivalry can begin."

The rivalry or the battle is when you get to go up with your crew and battle another crew.

This is where you find out who you met in the run in.

There is no order to the battle,you just follow your leader to a dance battle.

Luckily,I'm the leader of AE7crew.

I found the guys at our usual table.

"So guys?You ready for this?"I said hopping onto the table.

"Man,we have nothing to worry about."Tyler said.

"Woah,pace yourself Ty."I said chuckling.

"What do you have to worry about Mate?"Ian said.

"Yeah Ed,it's not like we have much competition."Phil said.

"I don't know,I saw this girl dancing and she was really good."I said.

"I saw too,she is good."Adam said.

"Not as good as us right?"Tyler said arrogantly.

"I don't know man,she's really talented."I said.

"Oh..I think our mate is in love."Ian said making the guys laugh.

"What?No..you guys are crazy."I said looking down.

We all laughed and got ready for the battle.

Everybody was standing by the dance floor,when I saw the mystery girl again.

She was followed by a group of girls in matching short pink dresses.

Three blondes and a brunette.

She sat on the table closet to the dance floor,while the other girls walked onto the dance floor.

"Hey everyone!I'm Chloe,this is Adriana,Melissa,and Kim."

"Okay,who's your leader?"The Dj said.

They pointed to the mystery girl."Her name is Loren."

So Loren,is the leader of these girls,interesting.

But why was she in a completely different outfit then them?

"We are Pink."The girls said together.

I looked over at Loren and she rolled her eyes when they said the crew's name.

The Dj started their music.

They were twirling,spinning,and basically being ballerinas.

The crowd began booing,so Chloe ran over and begged Loren to start dancing.

She agreed and walked over to the Dj booth.

He started playing S&M by:Rihanna.

Chloe,Adriana,Kim,and Melissa began booty popping and grinding.

Loren looked at them with disgust.

Then she started break dancing and doing windmills.

Everyone was amazed,even guys struggled doing the moves she did.

While Loren was b-boying and the girls were grinding,while we ran up.

"Let the rivalry begin!"The Dj said making the crowd cheer.

Loren and the rest of "Pink"walked up to us with Loren in front.

"AE7crew challenges Pink."I said.

They could either accept or deny.

The girls were shaking their heads saying deny,deny,deny.

But Loren didn't listen.

"Pink accepts."Loren said smirking.

"Loren,you can handle this."The girls said walking over to the closet table.

She didn't seem phased by it,she was ready to dance.

We did our normal routine.

When we were finished,it was Loren's turn.

She did the Usher glide,making us back up.

Then she turned around with her backs to us.

She ran her hands along her legs,while standing up.

Giving us a clear shot of her behind.

I was about to step up when she turned around and did a back-handspring.

Then began doing the coffee grinder/helicopter.

"Okay guys!Break it up!It's one-on-one time!"The Dj yelled out.

Loren stepped up and so did I.

**(Dance moves are from the movie:Another Cinderella Story,The scene:Joey and Mary dance off at Joey's competition)**

By the end we were breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes.

She backed up and lightly clapped.

I laughed and headed back to my group.

"What a night you guys!Let's get a move on to the final stand!"The Dj said.

The final stand is where the two best groups have one last battle before the crowning.

"Pink,is up first."

**(Dance moves from Selena Gomez&Friend's dancing video(Song:Everybody knows/Douchebag)with Loren as Selena)**

I was impressed by their dance skills.

But of course,it was our turn to impress.

**(Dance moves from d-trix's/dominic's look at me now routine(Song:Look at me now remix))**

"Pink" was sitting at their table with Loren in the middle.

She jumped up from the table and walked over to me."Nice job..."

"Eddie Duran."I said putting out my hand.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Loren Tate."

"I gotta say you have sick dance moves."She blushed a little.

"You aren't so bad yourself."I laughed.

"But if you're such a good breakdancer,why do you stick around with Pink?"I said.

"I honestly don't know."She said smirking.

"Well,if you want you can join AE7crew."I said smiling.

She thought for a second."I'll think about it Duran."

Then she pulled out a pen and paper.

She wrote something down and handed the paper to me.

"Call me."She winked,turned around and walked back to her group.

I smiled and stuffed the paper into my pocket.

"Nice mate,you got her digits?"Ian said.

"Yeah and none of you are getting her number."They all started to whine.

"Ed!Come on man,we never met a hot girl who can dance."Tyler said.

"And you never will."I patted my pocket and laughed.

"Alright everyone!Time for the crowning!"The Dj called out.

**What do you guys think?Should Loren go with AE7crew or stick with Pink for a little bit?**

**And it you wanna see the dance moves search them on youtube;)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!**

**~Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody:)Don't hate me..but don't worry Loren WILL join AE7crew but not just definitely soon;)And don't worry about Melissa,she will have a different side to her;)Hope you all enjoy!**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 2

**Loren's POV**

"Alright everyone!Time for the crowning!"The Dj said into the microphone.

"AE7crew and Pink,please step up."

We all got in a line facing the Dj and panel of judges,I stood next to Eddie.

"And the winner is..."Eddie grabbed my hand and surprisingly,even to myself,I let him.

I smiled at him and whispered."Good luck."

"You too."He winked and looked back at the Dj.

"The winner is...AE7crew..."All the guys started celebrating except for Eddie,he looked at me.

"But wait!There's another winner!"The guys stopped jumping and looked back at them.

"The second winner is Loren Tate!"

"What?!"Chloe,Kim,Adriana,and Mel screamed.

They marched up to the Dj,with everyone watching.

"Hello!We are in Loren's crew,that means we won too."Chloe said.

The judges walked up to the microphone.

"Actually,miss Tate won individually,with AE7crew."One of the judges announced.

"And how is that possible?"Adriana said.

"Well,her dance moves matched the style and skill of the winners,but the rest of you don't."The next judge said.

They marched of angrily and sat at one of the tables.

"Alright!Winners step up for your crowning!"We all stepped up on the dance floor.

They took our picture,which would be placed on the "they stepped up"wall/winners wall.

I was about to walk off the dance floor,when someone grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"Eddie said smiling.

"The night is over isn't it?"I said facing him.

"You've never been to one of these,have you?"He said.

"Yeah..I don't get out much."We laughed.

"Well we have to get our trophy and celebrate."

"Trophy?"I said.

"Yeah,we won didn't we?'I smiled.

"Yeah."He grabbed my hand and walked me back to the dance floor.

"Wait right there."He left me in the middle and walked up to the Dj.

"Loren,would you like to dance?"The rest of AE7crew walked up

"Depends,you dance like my girls over there?"I said crossing my arms.

"No we dance smoothly."One guy said brushing off his shoulder.

"I'm Tyler,this is Ian,Adam,Phil,and our leader is Eddie."He introduced everyone.

"Well,I think I'm about to dance with your leader over there."I said looking back at Eddie.

He walked up and slung his arm around my shoulder."What's up guys?"

"They were just asking me to dance."I said.

Eddie tensed up and put his arm around my waist.

"Sorry guys,she's already dancing with me."

They backed off."Enjoy mate."Ian said walking back with the guys.

"I don't remember you asking me to dance."I said smiling.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."I smiled and the music started.

**(Dance moves from another cinderella dance;Tango with Mary and Joey Song:Valentine's Dance Tango)**

Everybody was staring a us but Eddie pulled me outside.

"I didn't know you could Tango."Eddie said holding my hand as we walked.

"And you never mentioned you could Tango either B-boy."I smiled.

We stopped at a tree and sat down.

"The guys must be shocked,they didn't know I knew other dance styles."We laid back against the tree.

"Why don't you use something other than break-dancing?You're obviously talented at other dances."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks,but the guys aren't good with change,but Adam might understand."

"That cute guy with the Beatles hair-cut?"

"He's not that cute."I laughed.

"Don't worry you're cute too."He laughed.

"Thanks.."He smiled.

I stood up."We better get back inside."

"Yeah,let's go."

**Eddie's POV**

We got inside and the place was still alive.

"How long do these things last?"Loren asked.

I laughed."I don't know..I stayed until five in the morning once."

"Good to know."We laughed and walked over to our friends sitting at the table.

The guys were talking to Pink,who was paying no attention to them.

"Hey guys."I said walking up.

"You guys ready to head out?"

"Yeah."Everyone answered and got up.

We walked the girls to a pink convertible,but Loren didn't get in.

"You sure you don't want to ride in the fab mobile?'Chloe said.

"Change the name and color,then I'll consider."

"Okay,your loss Lo!"They drove off and we followed Loren to a motorcycle.

It was a black and red bike."This is yours?"Tyler said.

She picked up the helmet and got on."Yup..Surprised?"

"Yeah..a little."I hit Tyler in the arm.

"Hey,we're hosting a party here tomorrow,care to come?"U said,

She smiled."Yeah,I'd love you you guys tomorrow."She put on her helmet and rode away.

I watched and smiled as she left."You're hooked man."Phil said.

"What?"

"You're hooked on Loren,you're in love."Adam said.

"What makes you think that?"I said facing them.

"You can't deny it!"They yelled and ran back to the car before I could respond.

I rolled my eyes and followed them.

Tommorow,we were holding the annual AE7bash.

A party hosted by us.

We invite tons of people here and we party all night if we want to.

It's a yearly thing we host,it's quite enjoyable.

It will be even better knowing who's gonna be there.

Then that special someone texted me.

**Loren:Hey Ed:)Still awake?**

**Eddie:Yeah,what's up?**

**Loren:Nothing,just wanted to talk to someone and you came to mind;)**

**Eddie:Well,I feel special:)**

**Loren:Good:)Anyways what about tommorow?What a should I wear?**

**Eddie:I'm not sure,but there will be a lot of dancing;)**

**Loren:Okay:)Thanks,see you tommorow Ed:)**

**Eddie:Bye:)Can't wait:)**

I looked at the messages one more time and smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed:)Thanks for reading everyone:)It means a lot!Any suggestions?Thanks:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!**

**~Jenny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!Sorry I don't update enough:(I have school right now and they love giving out homework:,( !Hope you guys understand I will update as much as I can:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take Care!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 3

**Loren's POV**

I woke up,excited for tonight's party.

I jumped out of bed took a quick shower and basically ran to my closet.

I was tearing apart my closet,looking for the perfect outfit for today's party.

Sure,it was hours from now,but I wanted to look perfect.

Usually,I just threw on my usual outfit and that seems to be working for me.

I was looking in my closet when someone walked in."Hey Lo!"Mel said walking in.

She was in her usual pink neon pink mini-skirt,light pink tube top,and pink peep toe heels.

"Hey Mel,you know you don't have to dress Pink material all the time."I said.

"What are you talking about?This is my usual fabulous outfit."She said posing,I chuckled.

Melissa is my best friend and we had the oppurtunity to join Pink about a month ago.

It use to be a small group that use to be run by Chloe,but they begged me to join after watching me dance.

I only joined for Mel and under my conditions only.

If I would be the new leader,who choreographed routines.

And if I didn't have to dress like a pink drag queen.

But Mel loved dressing like that.

"So,why are you looking for an outfit?You never do that."She said sitting on my bed.

"Well,I got invited to the AE7 party tonight."I said looking into my closet.

"Why would you go to the guy party?All they do is hip-hop."She said in disguist.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Mel!They're nice guys and you know I love hip-hop."She rolled her eyes.

I continued to look through my closet."Should I wear heels?"I said.

"Wow!This boy has you in deep."Mel said.

"What?"I said.

"You must really like him if you're considering wearing heels for him."I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I should thank him,I could never get you to wear heels."I through a balled up t-shirt at her.

"Whatever."I continued to look through my closet.

"Well!Stop looking!I already have an outfit for you."She said walking out and walking back in with a bag.

"Just promise me,you'll wear it."She said handing me the bag.

"If it's a pink dress,I will kill you."She laughed.

"No,just wear it you'll look great."

I nodded."I'll be back in two hours to do your hair and makeup!No peeking on the outfit!"She said grabbing her purse and left.

It was about an hour after Mel left and I was really curious about that outfit.

I walked to the outfit bag and I had my hand on my zipper,when I got a message.

**Melissa:Loren Elizabeth Tate!Get your hand off of that bag!**

I raised my eyebrows and walked around my house,looking for Melissa.

**Loren:Mel?Are you spying on me?**

**Melissa:No,you always weigh out your options for about an hour:P**

**Loren:No I do not!:(**

**Melissa:You also are in denial of obivious 't try to deny it:)I know you too well Lo.**

**Loren:Okay whatever Mel,be back in an hour,okay?**

**Melissa:Yes mom:)**

I laughed at her last message and began the long wait for Mel.

An hour later Mel came over with a huge make-up bag and a bunch of hair styling devices.

"Okay!Now go put on your outfit."She said passing me her make-up bag.

"Got enough make-up Mel?"I said looking at the bag.

"Yes!Now go get ready!"She said pushing me into my room.

I tossed her make-up bag onto my bag and ran to the outfit.

I took everything out and laid it on the bed.

A red leather jacket,black one shoulder top,red baseball cap,black leather booty shorts,and jordan bred 11's.

I was amazed by the outfit Mel picked.I am her best friend and I never knew Mel owned anything like this.

I hopped in the shower,put on the outfit and a robe over it,and let Mel in the room.

"You are gonna look so hot Lo!"She yelled walking in.

I laughed."I never knew you owned any outfits like this Mel."I said.

"Well,everyone has their little secrets."She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my table.

"And some have more than one."I looked at her confused.

"Well,let's get your hair a d makeup done."She said sitting me in front of a mirror.

She put some black eyeliner and some gold eyeliner on the bottom,mascara,and red lipstick.

Then she quickly straightened my hair.

"Thanks Mel."I said while Mel showed me the final look.

"No problem Lo."She said grabbing a black and red purse.

"Woah,I don't use purses."I said standing up.

"Lo,for the love of ..do not carry a fanny pack."I laughed and grabbed the purse.

I looked inside.I found my black iPhone,my red beats,and some makeup.

"Mel,I won't be needing the makeup."I said handing her all of it.

"Fine."She threw the red lipstick back in the bag."You're gonna need that after Eddie smashing his face against yours."She winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up Lo!Party is in ten minutes!"

"Alright!"Before leaving the room,I threw the contents of my purse into my small black leather backpack. **(Like the backpack Loren wears in the HH,but in black leather)**

I smiled as I left a quick note for Mel on the bag.

**Sorry I wouldn't be caught dead with a purse;)But don't worry!I'm takingthe leather backpack YOU bought me:P (Not a fanny pack)**

**~Love Lo**

I ran out the door and hopped on the bike Eddie lived so much.**  
**

Then I threw on my helmet and I was off.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!I miss you guys!Anyone PM me!:)Leave a review or something;)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**


End file.
